


Consecuencias

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [29]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Caja blanca está muy centrada, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Humor, Infidelity, La verdad se revela muajajajaja, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, para bien o para mal, es cuestión de perspectiva. ¿Pero porque siempre debe ser él quien sufra más?</p>
<p>Wade descubre algo que lo hará arrepentirse de muchas cosas, igual que Peter y Matt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consecuencias

La oscuridad era casi total en la habitación y el silencio era interrumpido solo por el constante tic-tac del reloj que colgaba de la pared. Envuelto en esta maravillosa tranquilidad, dormía profundamente un semidesnudo castaño, quien entre sueños murmuraba lo que parecían ser ecuaciones de química. A su lado se encontraba Matt, completamente despierto, escuchando las ininteligibles palabras de su novio.

Suspiró con cansancio y se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de calmar el caos en que se había convertido su cabeza. Decidiendo que no podría dormir por el momento, se levantó con cuidado y salió de la habitación.

Se dejó caer en el mullido sofá de la sala y encendió la tele, en un extraño intento por ahogar los pensamientos que desde hace horas llenaban su mente. Permaneció así por mucho rato, hasta que la cálida presencia de Peter lo rodeó por completo y sintió los labios del menor sobre su mejilla.

-¿Problemas para dormir Mattie?

-Un caso algo difícil nada más…

-¿algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-No, no… vuelve a dormir… yo te alcanzo en un momento.

-¿Seguro?- dejó escapar un bostezo mientras el pelirrojo asentía- de acuerdo… no tardes mucho. Te amo

-Y-yo… yo también Peter.

Sin darse cuenta del titubeo del mayor, regresó a su cuarto, dispuesto a dormir por al menos un par de horas más. Murdock solo se quedó sentado ahí, escuchando como el castaño arrastraba los pies al caminar.

___________________________

El viento soplaba con verdadera fuerza, revolviendo la negra cabellera de la mercenaria, quien con molestia intentaba apartar las negras hebras de su rostro. A su lado, un pelirrojo se reía ante sus vanos esfuerzos. El ruido de pasos acercándose lo tensó por un momento, hasta que reconoció aquel andar como el de una pequeña niña y su mamá.

-¿Puedes creerlo?, peleo todo el tiempo con el cabello suelto y nunca me ha molestado. Pero un poco de viento neoyorquino y casi me lo trago.

-New York es peculiar.

-Dímelo a mí… Dios, extrañé tanto este lugar, incluso la comida china…

-Sí… - se recargó en un árbol, evitando la mirada de la chica-… llegas a apreciar lo que tienes…

-De nuevo, gracias por el paseo. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que vine a Central Park.

-No tienes que… ambos necesitábamos esto…- tomó la mano de la pelinegra un poco inseguro y la acercó a él- … fue demasiado tiempo…

-Pero ahora todo estará bien Matt. No volveré a irme.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelinegra, quien acarició con su mano libre el rostro del abogado. Su pecho se llenó de una nostálgica calidez, recordándole lo mucho que amaba a aquel hombre. Un hombre por el que iría al mismísimo infierno si fuera necesario.

Matt cerró el espacio que los separaba y besó con delicadeza los rojos labios, dejando que el aroma a castañas nublara sus sentidos y le hiciera olvidar, por un maravilloso momento, que tenía el corazón de alguien más en sus manos.

___________________________

La noche había sido muy agitada para el joven arácnido, quién con todo, esperaba ansioso el llegar a casa de su novio y relajarse un par de horas viendo alguna mala película. Se levantó de su improvisado asiento en la azotea del Daily Bugle y estaba a punto de saltar cuando la alegre voz de su mercenario favorito llegó a sus oídos.

-¡¡Spidey boy~!!

-¿Wade?- se alejó de la orilla un par de pasos y encaró al mayor- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Visitando a mi araña favorita, ¿qué más?- eliminó la distancia que lo separaba del chico con unos cuantos saltitos y rodeó sus hombros con su fuerte brazo- Por cierto, ¿cómo te trata Stark, ahora que ya trabajas para él?

-Bien, hemos hecho muchos proyectos juntos… y he presenciado cosas que me han marcado de por vida- un violento estremecimiento bajó por su espalda al recordar aquella vez que entró al laboratorio y se topó con Tony de rodillas frente a Steve y… “malo, cerebro malo, eso debió quedarse en lo más recóndito del olvido”

-Jajajajaja, apuesto que muchas fanáticas del Stony morirían por estar en tu lugar jajajaja

-Si no fuera por la paga, con gusto lo haría… Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo te fue en tu misión en las Vegas?

-Petey, Petey, Petey… lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas~~

-… un completo desastre, ¿eh?

-Culpo de todo a esas bebidas con sombrillitas… ¡ellas y sus diabólicos colores chillones!

[Quizá tuvo algo que ver el que empezaras a contarle a esos matones sobre tus problemas amorosos]

<Es cierto… aunque ¿quién iba a pensar que iban a ser tan comprensivos?>

-Detalles, detalles- el mayor movió las manos restándole importancia a sus cajas

-Ajá… mira Wade, aunque me encantaría quedarme contigo- el otro lo miró con todo el escepticismo que pudo- ¡lo digo en serio! Pero hoy es sábado y eso significa noche de películas malas con DeeDee.

-Oh… pues tú te lo pierdes baby boy~~ yo que iba a invitarte a comer tacos conmigo~

-Toda una tragedia griega- rodó los ojos y se soltó del agarre del mercenario- iré por comida chatarra al 7-11 ¿vienes?

-¡Petey! Que propuesta tan indecorosa… si no te conociera mejor, diría que estas engañando a tu querido cieguito.

-¿Si o no?

-¡¡Por supuesto Spidey!!

Ambos enmascarados bajaron del edificio, o más bien, Spiderman bajó a Deadpool de la azotea y, después que el menor se cambiara a su ropa de civil, caminaron juntos a la tienda que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras. Mientras iban platicando sobre como les había ido en esa última semana sin verse, el castaño sintió como su celular sonaba.

-¿Hola, hola? ¡El amigable Peter Parker al habla!

Wade miró como una boba sonrisa aparecía en los labios del otro, para rápidamente convertirse en un gesto de tristeza. Le escuchó murmurar un quedo “No pasa nada… otra noche será”, para seguidamente cortar la llamada y meter el aparato en su bolsillo.

-¿Todo bien baby boy?

-Sí…- se mordió el labio inferior y se revolvió el cabello con más fuerza de la usual-… mi noche de películas malas se canceló hoy jajajaja

[¡¡Es la oportunidad de oro!!]

<¡Ve por él, campeón!>

-No tiene porque… yo pongo las películas y tu la botana. Un trato justo por donde lo mires.

-Claro… yo me gasto toda mi quincena y tu solo hurgas en tu baúl de los recuerdos.

-¡Hey! Es muy difícil, esa caja parece una Barney bolsa.

-¡Llorón! Está bien…- rodó los ojos y con sorpresa vio que ya estaba frente a la tienda- pero más te vale que esas películas sean realmente casposas, y un completo insulto a la dignidad de los directores.

-¡Of course mi arácnido amigo, of course!

_____________________________

-Siempre trabajando tarde, ¿que no tienes que dormir Murdock?

-Ya me conoces.

La asesina se reclinó contra el marco de la puerta y observó detenidamente el escritorio del abogado. Papeles esparcidos por toda la superficie, una taza de té que se mantenía precariamente en una orilla de la mesa y un viejo celular boca abajo, al alcance de su mano. Su vista se dirigió al pelirrojo, detallando con cuidado la expresión de su rostro y adivinando por ésta, las emociones que reinaban él. Cansancio, frustración, alegría y ¿culpa? Eso la descolocó bastante, ¿por qué Matt habría de sentir culpa? ¿Tal vez un caso difícil?

-¿Todo bien Matt?

-Más trabajo del usual, eso es todo- contestó en automático, tratando de ignorar el recuerdo de la voz de Peter- es una sorpresa tenerte aquí

-Bueno, no pude verte la semana pasada y pensé que sería bueno si te sacaba de esta cueva e íbamos a cenar… pero viendo que estas ocupado… quizá en otra ocasión.

-Quédate…- una risita involuntaria escapó de la chica- … quiero decir… si quieres quedarte…

-Me encantaría

_____________________________

Sus dedos se movían con rapidez sobre las palabras plasmadas en el montón de documentos que sostenía entre sus manos. Un gesto de cansancio se dibujaba en su usualmente tranquilo rostro y el molesto dolor de cabeza que venía sintiendo desde mediodía se veía acentuado por el ruido que provenía de la sala.Meneó la cabeza con frustración y dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de aquel escándalo.

-¡No hay forma de que tantas especies distintas de árboles desarrollen el mismo método de defensa! ¡Hola! ¿Evolución? ¿Has oído hablar de ella, Shamalayan?

-Peter…

-¿Y cómo es más fuerte en la ciudad si no hay árboles?

-Peter…

-¡¿También las legumbres?!

-¡Cierra la boca Peter!

El castaño saltó sobre su asiento ante el iracundo grito, mirando con sorpresa al mayor. Por unos instantes los malos diálogos de los actores llenaron el tenso silencio, crispando aún más los nervios del abogado.

-Perdona Mattie… no volverá a pasar…

-Je, claro, claro- su voz sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía- ambos sabemos que solo duraras dos segundos callado antes de volver a joderme con tu estúpida voz.

-Bueno, ¡disculpame por no poder controlar mis tics!- el ojiavellana se levantó del sillón y miró herido al otro- ¡no soy tan perfecto como tu!

-¡Oh por favor! No te hagas ahora la víctima Parker.

-¡Si tanto te molesta que esté aquí, ¿para qué me invitaste en primer lugar?!

-¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! ¡¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando para involucrarme con un estúpido mocoso que no es capaz ni de estarse un maldito minuto callado?!!

-¡Cómo si tu fueras mejor que yo!

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¡Al menos yo no voy llorando por los rincones porque no pude salvar a las personas que me importaban! ¡No soy un estúpido que cree que por salvar unas cuantas personas el mundo será mejor! ¡Por lo menos yo me tengo amor propio! ¡TODO el jodido mundo es mejor que tú, Peter!

Peter apretó los puños con fuerza mientras sentía el escozor de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Quiso responderle como se debía, restregarle en la cara que cuando Elektra murió, él, el gran DareDevil, se hundió en una miseria aún más grande que la suya. Pero le amaba demasiado como para lastimarlo de esa forma. El otro tenía razón, era un estúpido.

Sin una sola palabra, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida, mordiéndose la lengua para no empeorar las cosas. Le dio una última mirada al pelirrojo antes de abrir la puerta y salir del departamento.

Cuando escuchó como la madera de la puerta crujía ante la fuerza con la que fue cerrada, Matt se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se sentó en el sillón, completamente avergonzado de sus palabras. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Si Peter le había confiado sus inseguridades era para que lo comprendiera, no para que él las restregara en su cara a la primera oportunidad.

Tal vez si iba tras él, pensó, para inmediatamente negar vigorosamente. Lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se calmaran un poco y pedir disculpas. Con un suspiro ahogado regresó a la cocina y, dudando un poco, tomó el celular entre sus manos. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y la unica persona que lo entendía era ella.

-¿Hola?

-Hey Elektra… ¿crees que podrías venir un momento por favor?

_____________________________

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir, el joven superhéroe caminaba sin rumbo por las bulliciosas calles de Hell’s Kitchen, hasta que unos fuerte brazos lo rodearon y un leve sentimiento de esperanza se encendió en su torturado corazón

-Ma…

-¡¡¡Petey pay!!!- le interrumpió la animada e inconfundible voz del mercenario

-Oh… eres tú…

-¡Hey! No suenas muy feliz de verme… eso lastima mis sentimientos de señorita… sniff

[Que decepción]

<¿La suya o la nuestra?>

[Obvio que… ¿eso son lágrimas?]

<¡Por la barba de Odín que lo son!>

-¿P-Petey? Oye… lo siento, no quise herir tu sensibilidad de mujer independiente…

-No hoy, Wade… por favor- se reprochó mentalmente por lo terriblemente rota que sonaba su voz- solo quiero estar solo…

-Hey, tranquilo Petey pay de frambuesa- obligó al castaño a esconder su rostro en la curva de su cuello y empezó a acariciar con delicadeza sus hombros- si algo me han enseñado cuatro volúmenes de cómics y cientos de fanfics super ultra depresivos, es que es malo estar solo…

excepto cuando vas al baño… a menos que hayas ido al baño para hacer el mambo horizontal… pero en ese caso sería vertical…

-Callate Wade…- dejó escapar una risita contra su voluntad

-¡Te hice reír! ¡Estoy salvado!- le dió un fuerte abrazo y se separó un poco de él- ¿qué tal si tu y yo asaltamos la licorería más cercana, nos vamos a mi apartamento y me cuentas que paso?

-No a lo último… pero si a todo lo demás…

-¡¡¡Bien!!! ¡Noche de chicas!

[¡¡¡Compra vodka!!!]

<¡Y sombrillitas pequeñas!>

_____________________________

Le dio un gran trago a la botella y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el familiar ardor que recorría su garganta. Soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en el hombro del mayor.

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Odio que Matt se enoje conmigo, digo, se que es mi culpa y eso… soy muy ruidoso cuando veo la televisión, no tanto como tu, pero casi. Y con su super oído es como mil veces peor- bebió un poco más de whisky antes de continuar- A veces no entiendo porqué está conmigo.

-Porque eres increíble Petey~, cualquiera querría estar contigo

-No, no, no, no. Más bien, todo mundo quiere estar con Spiderman…- miró la botella entre sus manos y se rió estúpidamente- … nadie en este mundo quiere estar con el aburrido Peter Parker.

-No digas eso Petey boy, a mi me gusta estar contigo, y a las cajas también

[Creo que está ebrio]

<lol se acabó el whisky… necesitamos más…>

[¿En que momento lo hizo?]

-Je, claro- dejó la botella vacía en la mesa y soltó otro suspiro- ¿sabes algo?

-Se muchas cosas… pero ¿qué?

-Eres un tipo muy gracioso, algo chiflado, pero ¿quién no está loco en este mundo?

-De verdad estas ebrio- pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del castaño y lo acercó más a él- lo cual es raro, tu siempre has tenido mucho aguante con el alcohol.

-Jejejeje, debe ser porque estoy más triste que niño en el dentista

-¿Por qué estás triste?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Porque siempre arruino todo- su voz se volvió fría y grave- con Gwen… bueno, ella murió, así que no sé si cuenta… y luego Carlie, Selina, MJ… y ahora con Mattie. ¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Alguien como yo no merece ser feliz… -ahora sus palabras salían con un timbre demasiado alegre-… porque, vamos, soy un estúpido nerd con una mutación genética… eso no se ve bien en ningún anuncio de citas.

Estalló en carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estomago, sin percatarse del ceño fruncido del otro. Trató de decir algo más, pero la risa le ganó y al final se dejó caer completamente en el regazo del mercenario.

-No digas eso… eres increíble, como Spidey y como Petey… en realidad pienso que eres más sexy como Peter- se forzó a decir con un tono juguetón

-Pero no lo suficiente para estar conmigo… al menos no para ti- contestó en un tono serio, sorprendiendo a su acompañante

-Petey yo…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- movió las manos para restarle importancia- entiendo… a veces ni yo mismo me soporto. ¿Sabes qué?

-No, ¿qué?- tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios, dejando pequeños besos en ellas

-Me gustas~, mucho mucho mucho~, a veces… cuando estoy con Mattie, pienso en ti y en tus estúpidas bromas… y me siento… feliz y triste al mismo tiempo… jajajajajaja ¿no es raro? jajajaja

El corazón de Wade se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Qué le gustaba a Peter? Eso, eso no era posible. El chico realmente estaba ebrio para decir semejante barbaridad, pero al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que, a pesar del velo del alcohol, el castaño hablaba con la verdad.

[¡No te atrevas!]

<¡Aprovecha que no recordará nada mañana!>

[Esto solo te hará más daño]

<No tanto como saber que Spidey después de todo si te correspondía>

-¡Al diablo!

Cerró los ojos, se inclinó lo suficiente y lo besó. Sintió como el joven héroe apretaba sus manos mientras ¡Oh Thor todopoderoso! correspondía el gesto. Sus labios se rozaban suavemente, y sus lenguas jugueteaban alegremente la una con la otra, buscando un contacto más íntimo. El dulce y alcoholizado aliento del menor se mezclaba con el amargo y metálico del mercenario, y por un maravilloso momento todo parecía perfecto.

Se separaron escasos milimetros por la falta de oxígeno y el mayor estaba a punto de volver a besarlo, cuando las manos del chico lo soltaron y en cuestión de segundos lo había alejado de él, sentándose derecho en el sofá. Vio con cierto dolor como el castaño negaba varias veces con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Pasaron unos tortuosos minutos antes de que el menor rompiera el silencio.

-Y-yo… lo siento… no puedo…-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y revolvió con fuerza su cabello-.. no puedo hacer esto… yo… tengo a Matt… jamás lo lastimaría así… y luego está Wade…

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Deadpool inclinó la cabeza, completamente confundido

-Yo…  yo y Wade… y también Mattie- arrastraba las palabras mientras se recostaba en el brazo del sofá-… no debo hacerle esto a ninguno… eres un gran chico… pero yo no…

[Ok… creo que piensa que somos alguien más]

<Qué lindo, no soporta la idea de engañarnos… o a su estúpido novio>

[¡Je! Como si fuéramos algo importante en su vida]

<… ¿qué no es lo que acaba de decir?…>

[…]

<…>

<[¡¡¡¿¿¿PETER NOS AMA????!!!]>

-Tranquilos chicos, Pete solo dijo que le gustamos… ¿verdad?- giró a ver al castaño y lo encontró profundamente dormido-…ok~~… apuesto a que si estuviera despierto nos lo diría

<¡Claro! ¡Confesaría su insana atracción hacia nosotros!>

[¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¡Despiértalo!!]

-Chicos, chicos, chicos, chicos… chicos. No creo que se refiriera a eso… ¡vamos! sale con el jodido DareDevil, quizá esté loco, pero no ciego…

<Je, no como él>

[¿Siguen con los malos chistes en este punto de la historia?]

-… como decía, hasta yo puedo ver que ese tipo es mejor para Petey… mucho más de lo que yo algún día podría ser.

[Ni hablar… es cierto]

<¡¡¡¡¡El poder del amor lo vence todo!!!!!!>

-Petey es feliz, y es todo lo que importa- miró de soslayo al adormilado chico y sonrió tristemente- al menos, pude besarlo otra vez jijiji

Acomodó al menor sobre el sofá y lo cubrió con una manta limpia. Se sentó en el suelo y contempló con cierta adoración el sueño del otro.

-Sueña genialosamente baby boy~

______________________________

Suspiró con cansancio mientras miraba las escaleras del edificio. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la nuca y volvió a suspirar; las resacas nunca eran divertidas. Quizá debió aceptar esa jarra de café que Wade le había ofrecido. Se dio un par de golpecitos en las mejillas para despertarse un poco y empezó el duro trabajo de subir las escaleras.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento, se recargó en ella y cerró los ojos. Debía disculparse con Matt por ser tan insensible y una completa molestia; no quería perderlo a él también, y menos por su propia estupidez. Decidido, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar a su novio y entró con la seguridad de que este sería un buen día para enmendar sus errores.

Nada más ver a las personas que se encontraban descansando cómodamente en el sillón de la sala, supo que nada estaría bien. Sintió náuseas ante la escena y rápidamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mientras silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

La pelinegra que descansaba entre los brazos del abogado se removió un poco en sueños, pero terminó acurrucándose contra su pecho, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. La misma que Peter había puesto tan solo un par de noches antes.

Sin saber cómo, el castaño salió del departamento sin provocar el menor ruido y cuando se dió cuenta, estaba de pie en medio de su habitación en la torre Stark. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y esta vez, sin importarle que alguien pudiera escucharlo, lloró amargamente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡¡Y se acabó!!!! Muchas gracias por leer estos cortos :D


End file.
